Baby Face
Baby Face is the 15th episode of Ren 12 Transcript Theme Song Jen: Whoever cleans their room 1st, gets the remote. Gavin: I'm pretty sure I'll win, magic, remember? Ren: XLR8 can finish faster than some lame spell. Jen: And this is why I hate being the only human in this house. Gavin: On your marks...get set...go! Ren: "slams down on watch" Gavin: "flips pgs. in book" Jen: This is not fair. Wildmutt: Hurh? Gavin: Locus Klēn! "casts spell" "Room cleans self" Gavin: Done! Jen: Still got time to- Wildmutt: "detransforms" Ren: Done. Jen: Never mind. Gavin: I win, ha ha. Ren: I would've won if the watch gave me the right alien. Gavin: Sucks to suck. Ren: I'm not the loser, Jen is. Jen: Thanks for that. Ben: Kids, I'm going out & leaving you w/ a babysitter! Ren: What, why? Jen: Did you forget about last time? Gavin: "shivers" Who couldn't. Ben: Meet your nanny, Nancy. Ren: "whisper" She seems nice, too nice. Jen: C'mon Ren, give the lady a chance. Ben: I'll be back in a couple hrs. "leaves" Nancy: Alright brats, I'm not dealin' w/ misbehaving runts. Jen: Excuse me, I'm actu- Nancy: Don't care, Ms. Know it all. Gavin: Rude much. Nancy: It's to bring you back to a more agreeable age, "zaps the 3" ba-bies! Ren: Um, pretty sure we're toddlers. Nancy: Good enough, now, nap time! Gavin: I think not, you trick ash witch. Jen: Run! Ren: "running" Time for XLR8. "slams watch" Diamondhead: You've got to be kiddin'. Nancy: Get back here! Gavin: Vortess Nebula! "casts spell" "fog arises" Nancy: Where did you brats go? Diamondhead: If we told you it wouldn't be as much fun. Nancy: Where are you? Jen: Hey lady, over here! Nancy: Come here! "runs after" Jen: Don't think so. "runs off" Diamondhead: Taydenite prison. "traps Nancy" Nancy: "groans" Gavin: Hi-five! "the 3 hi-five" Jen: Ow, that hurt! Diamondhead: Sorry guys. "detransforms" Gavin: I don't want to be like this forever. Jen: I do, I think we look cute. Ren: Don't call me cute. Jen: It's true. Gavin: I'm pretty sure I've got a spell. Ren: "mimics Gavin" Gavin: What was that? Ren: Nothing. Gavin: Autem Aetate! "casts spell" Ren: Were you gonna cast the spell on us too or what? Gavin: Huh, it was suppose to work on all 3 of us. Jen: We look so cute. Ren: Forget it, I'm going alien! "slams on watch" Grey Matter: Not even gonna try anymore. "runs to machine" Jen: You've got this! Grey Matter: "tinkers w/ the machine" "Grey Matter & Jen return to normal" Grey Matter: Finally! "detransforms" Jen: Aw man. Ren: Back to normal. Gavin: Guess this means we don't need a babysitter 'cause we took care of ourselves. Ren: Guess not. Ben: "enters room" That was a test & you passed. Jen: What kind of test was that. Ren: Next time, don't have us become toddlers. Gavin: Yeah. Ben: It was the only way. Ren: There's many different options you could've gone w/. End Characters *Ren *Jen *Gavin *Ben Villains *Nancy Aliens *Wildmutt *Diamondhead *Grey Matter Category:Ren 12 Category:Episodes